Buscado por amar
by LouiseSilver
Summary: Después de perder todo lo que conocía, Naruto es llevado a un país donde deberá fingir una vida que no le corresponde, adaptándose a la realidad de un civil cuando es todo lo contrario. Pero las cosas no son sencillas, y cuando su pasado viene a perseguirlo, es su deber y el de todos los que lo rodean el eliminar las amenazas antes de que sea demasiado tarde. [SNS]
1. Prólogo - El inicio de todo

**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Además de la historia y algunos originales esparcidos en ella, nada es mío.

**Summary.-** Naruto nunca se consideró un adolescente normal. Tal vez porque en lugar de ir a un café, ver películas en el cine, estudiar para los exámenes o comportarse como un idiota; ponía su vida en riesgo salvando el mundo de enemigos muy poderosos.

Es por ello que ahora, despedido y obligado a abandonar su país con una nueva identidad gracias a protección de testigos, no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Ir a la escuela, tener amigos, salir de paseo... ¿Cómo es que la gente normal hace todo eso y no se aburre?

Naruto sabe que no puede dejar su pasado atrás por más que intente, y ahora que este viene e intenta matarlo sin un porqué, se verá obligado a confiar en aquellos en quienes menos cree capaces.

**Advertencias.-** Presencia de OOC por parte de Naruto. Estos irán bajando conforme avance la historia.

**Pairing.-** Sasuke U./ Naruto U.

* * *

El calendario pegado del fondo de la pared acababa de ser limpiado, y en el día de hoy, apenas notable por los comentarios que había hecho en los recuadros de los días previos, estaba encerrado con plumón rojo como el fin de una era.

Aquella mañana se cumplieron los tres años de su llegada a _Gulag_, y por lo tanto, era su último día encerrado en el complejo de _Katorga_ entre las montañas de Siberia.

Inspiró con lentitud. Exhaló.

La habitación se encontraba vacía. De eso se había encargado él con anticipación. Algunas cajas continuaron amontonadas en pilas a un lado de la sala mientras que en el centro, con lo único que no se había tomado la molestia de guardar, una vieja mesa de madera astillada mantenía a duras penas su maletín y la carpeta que le habían hecho llegar minutos atrás. Dudó un momento en llevarla para leerla en el recorrido, pero cuando el reloj marcó veinte para las siete y se percató que perdería el bus, se colocó su abrigo y la sostuvo todo el camino.

Aun así, Kabuto era consiente que no tenía que leerla para saber qué le escribían.

Antes de ingresar al programa, _ellos_ se encargaron de hacerle firmar un archivo de confidencialidad. Tras escalar en los puestos de confianza, repitieron su actuar con su hoja de vida y lo borraron de la existencia antes de encerrarlo en el corazón de la organización como una rata más. El general de las fuerzas armadas rusas, un hombre al que solo había visto dos veces en su vida, se lo había hecho llegar muy sutilmente en la última reunión que tuvieron en el cuartel de _Chukotka,_ un Bunker en el norte del mundo, donde la muerte era una vieja conocida.

Los documentos bajo su brazo, escritos con el sello de confidencialidad en letras rojas, solo repetían lo dicho en su reunión, solo por si se había llegado a olvidar.

Intimidándolo.

Aun así, Kabuto mantuvo su frente en alto cuando se detuvo en la corroída parada de buses y las cámaras apuntaron a él, vigilándolo aun en su último día atrapado en el lugar.

No les demostraría miedo, no si había conseguido evitarlo por tantos años. No si en los documentos, su nombre figuraba como interno en _Chukotka_, donde las temperaturas de menos de cincuenta grados fueron mortales para los internos que habían sellado su final hacia tres años.

Si habían buscado una manera de deshacerse de él, era esta. Su destino estaba marcado, estaba dejando de ser útil para la nación.

El bus se detuvo tras una nube de humo golpeándolo en la cara. Con una luz parpadeante, la puerta del vehículo se abrió y un bigotudo hombre le ordenó que subiera con un movimiento de cabeza. Era la ruta de los departamentos científicos a Gulag, el hospital y centro de investigación que manejaba _Katorga_.

_Katorga_ era una ciudad militar, escondida entre los bosques de las montañas y el desierto polar, en medio de la nada y bordeando un pequeño río que alimentaba las granjas a la periferia del residentado militar. Con apenas ochenta años de existencia para el estado, y una leyenda para el resto del mundo. Conocer su existencia solo representaba trabajar para vivir, o morir por saber.

Y la cárcel de _Katorga_, también llamada _Gulag_, era el lugar al que Kabuto se dirigía como último día laboral.

Hacía ya tres años que había comenzado su caída, cuando sus triunfos en el mundo de la ciencia lo pusieron en contacto con _ellos_. Bastó una conexión de su docente de biología molecular para quedarse rodeado entre la sodomía del mundo y una muerte silenciosa.

Kabuto, temiendo por su vida, solo le quedó aceptar y trabajar.

El recorrido fue silencioso. Observó el oscuro cielo y pronosticó una tormenta antes de subir al bus. Una vez arriba, la luz parpadeante se apagó y solo las luces frontales del camión iluminaron su camino. En todos los asientos, jóvenes vestidos de rojo mantenían sus al frente, como si él solo fuera un bicho más al que no le quedaba otra alternativa más que compartir vehículo. Encontró un espacio libre casi al final del bus y se sentó rápidamente a la espera, apoyado en la ventana, intentando divisar algo más que la fría noche.

En su pecho yacía un calor moribundo que le suplicaba semana a semana que se alejara, que sostuviera su valentía solo una vez y terminara con su existencia antes de comenzar con el caos. Eran aquellos días de autocontrol cuando se encerraba en su cuarto y se ponía a gritar, deseoso de ver el fin de tan asqueroso mundo.

Pero ahora, a horas de empezar lo que había evitado eliminar, no podía sentir ninguno de esos cosquilleos florecer de su estómago.

Tal vez, ya se había muerto, y solo eran sus deseos de _verlos_ pagar por todo que mantenían su cuerpo fuerte para el terminar del atardecer.

Cuando llegó a la estación del hospital, fue el único pasajero en bajar. El resto de cadetes iría a la instalación militar unos kilómetros más abajo. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con el mundo de sangre que se vivía en _Gulag_, pero Kabuto, en su mente, los responsabilizó por mantener ese lugar existiendo.

Al final del día, el ejército rojo no era nada más que una piedra en el zapato.

Con los pies en la tierra, se limpió el polvo inexistente de su abrigo y se puso a caminar. La parada de Gulag estaba a una generosa distancia del hospital. Si hubiera calor, el camino habría sido insoportable. Pero el frío no se alejaba mucho de aquella realidad.

En _Katorga_ no solía hacer sol. En realidad, era difícil que hiciera buen clima. Tal vez en los veranos podía ver los amaneceres y no tener que vestir aquellos gruesos enterizos grises, pero era tres meses al año. El resto del tiempo, debía mantenerse con luces artificiales y abrigado hasta el cuello. No le apenaba decirle a alguien que se había acostumbrado a ello.

A un poco más de trescientos metros del ingreso principal se topó con el primer control, donde le pidieron su documentación, como todas las mañanas, todos los días de aquella triste vida. Un complejo tan pequeño como lo era _Katorga_ terminaba haciendo a todos conocidos, pero una desgarradora vida como lo era ese hospital, volvía a todo conocido tu enemigo.

Después de dejarlo pasar, un cadete de segundo año lo escoltó hasta la siguiente valla de seguridad, donde comenzaron con el escaneo biológico. Esto le habría parecido excesivo hace muchos años, pero ahora, entendía la importancia de asegurarse _genéticamente_ ser quien uno decía ser.

Después de todo, era un genetista interino a cargo de uno de los más primordiales inventos del país.

El último control se dio a cincuenta metros del hospital. Un muro de contención de unos cinco metros rodeaba el hospital como un castillo. En los puntos de control, grandes portones metálicos se abrían después de un chillido para dar pase a los médicos. Un ligero reconocimiento facial y un escáner para sus cosas bastaron para dejarlo del otro lado.

Solo así, pudo llegar a la entrada del hospital. Un imponente edificio azul de grandes ventanales y conexiones con edificios más pequeños a ambos lados. Por detrás se uniría un edificio más, reforzado con cimientos armados y relleno de concreto armado de más de tres pulgadas, evitando que alguien intente excavar para escapar de la cárcel de _Gulag_.

Era uno de los lugares donde el estado financiaba el uso humano para mutación genética.

El único lugar donde Kabuto podía jugar a Dios sin sentirse miserable por ello.

La entrada del hospital lo recibió en silencio. Dos pequeños jardines con árboles verdes y solo un guardia de seguridad custodiaron la puerta principal. No había mujeres. Era un complejo únicamente para varones.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo central sin mirar a los hombres que caminaban sentido contrario a su dirección. Ellos pertenecían al turno de la noche, donde vigilaron los reos que acababan de ser llevados a los laboratorios de primer y segundo nivel. Su deber llegaba a cosas que Kabuto claramente prefería no saber. El aroma a sangre que los perseguía era motivo suficiente para permanecer en la tranquila ignorancia. No era lo suficiente fuerte para imaginarse los horrores que deberían cometerse en ese lugar cuando la noche los cernía.

Su labor ahí era distinto, pero no por ello inferior.

Un pasillo a la mano derecha a unos metros del salón principal de la prisión desviaba cualquier índole de simetría del corredor. Oculto al lado de una maceta y un cuadro de anuncios que tenía cárceles de paracetamol y panfletos de la URSS que no habían quitado en años, la mayoría prefería fingir que ese camino no existía y continuaban con su monótona labor.

Él, en cambio, se detuvo frente al pasillo y frunció la nariz al sentir el fuerte aroma a cloro antiséptico que recubría el corredor.

Nunca le había gustado entrar ahí.

Habían días donde se podía oler la orina y sangre también por ahí. Cuando lo rotaban a los pisos superiores a experimentar con los datos recolectados, es que su deber como genetista comenzaba y no era hasta pasado unos días que regresaba a ver el caos con el que habían dejado ese lugar. Mientras él tomara esa ruta, su labor se mantenía en un área un poco alejada a su saber.

Al finalizar el pasillo, una luz brillosa mostró una sala metálica y pulcra, muy distinta a su habitual estar. Ahí, inhaló hondo y el gorgoteo de su garganta rasgó el silencio con el que se había cargado desde que se despertó.

—Buenos días.

—Bueno días…

Oleg, como es que decía su pase de seguridad, respondió a su saludo en un grueso ruso.

—Su identificación. Pónganse bajo el escáner para comenzar con la inspección.

Kabuto no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Dejó su maletín a un lado del escáner, al igual que su reloj de mano, la pluma de tinta y sus dos cadenas de plata que había obtenido al graduarse de la universidad. Oleg no parecía muy inquieto por ello, pero cuando abrió la maleta y encontró dos jeringas, un envase vacío de vidría y una pequeña ampolleta bien protegida a un lado, la duda se marcó en su rostro.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó.

Kabuto inhaló hondo. No era momento que sus nervios lo traicionaran.

—Droga. Es el último que recibirá antes de pasar a cirugía. Ten cuidado, un pequeño corte y estos podrían ser tus últimos momentos con vida.

Masticó el ruso antes de soltarlo como un suspiro. Idioma grueso y rasposo, su garganta nunca se había adecuado tan brusco idioma como es que todos decían hacer.

Sus palabras, aun así, no parecieron afectar en lo absoluto a Oleg. Dejó su intento de tocar la ampolleta y cerró el maletín para dejarlo a un lado, y revisó con parsimonia los documentos que le habían sido entregados, confirmando la verdad absoluta de la que Kabuto objetaba tener.

—Este es tu último día aquí…

—Me van a mover al complejo de _Chukotka_ esta noche.

Oleg no le dijo nada más.

Con la revisión preliminar hecha, Oleg marcó desde el teléfono de la pared a la central de energía del recinto para que encendiera el ascensor.

Kabuto esperó algunos segundos antes que las correas del ascensor comenzaran a rechinar y el brillo de la maquina reaccionara. Pasó su carnet en la rejilla del ascensor y este se abrió después de un chillido. En el interior, el frío se sentía mayor al exterior del local.

Y Oleg, como lo exigieron en la malla de seguridad, lo escoltó hasta la puerta interior.

Su lugar de trabajo. El sótano que nunca debió existir, con el prisionero que nunca debió ser atrapado.

La puerta se abrió y un pequeño corredor dio vista a una puerta especial. Traslúcida, resistente. Kabuto cerró los ojos y apretó la mano con la que sostenía el maletín.

—A partir de aquí puedo continuar solo.

Avanzó dos pasos. Una voz a su espalda lo detuvo.

Oleg se mostró cohibido cuando se dio cuenta que lo había llamado sin razón. La mirada de Kabuto lo estudió, las palabras salieron de él antes de que pudiera procesarlas.

—Es una duda que siempre se hacen en el departamento de seguridad… —tanteó con sus palabras, ante la confusión de Kabuto— pero usted, siendo un genetista tan reconocido… ¿Por qué trabajar como psiquiatra con él, cuando sus laboratorios se encuentran en el exterior?

Kabuto sonrió. _No se había dado cuenta cuando es que había comenzado a contener el aire hasta que Oleg desvió la mirada. _Con una pequeña mueca en los labios, meneó la cabeza y se despidió.

_«Nunca lo entenderías»_

* * *

La libertad, después de tantos años, se sintió cálida en su piel.

En invierno no se solía ver el sol por el horizonte, pero como si intentara saludarlo, se mostró al amanecer como una resplandeciente esfera roja en el cielo.

Él, lleno de emoción, gritó por ello.

Tantos años… apenas pudo recordar cuando fue la última vez que sus vellos se erizaron ante el amanecer de un nuevo día. Los escalofríos de las corrientes del aire, el aroma a lluvia que siempre aparecía en una nueva mañana.

Aun ahora, cuando los cuerpos desconocidos de sus enemigos se acumularon bajo suyo y su cuerpo recubierto de la sangre extraña se levantó entre los escombros.

Jamás se había sentido tan vivo. Solo vivir un infierno te hacía consciente de la belleza simple de la vida.

Ahora, eran _sus_ turnos de pagar.

Todos aquellos que alguna vez se burlaron de él. Encarcelándolo como si fuera una basura rusa, encerrándolo en aquel miertero genético que alguna vez fue suyo. _Volviéndolo parte de los experimentos que él una vez inició._

Pero aún no era su momento, y lo descubrió cuando su joven estudiante selecto entró en contacto nuevamente con él. Kabuto había superado sus expectativas. Durante los tres años donde se encerraron, un ideal surgió de ambos.

Tenían que destruir ese lugar.

Y con él, a todos aquellos que no se encontraran con la inmunidad que Kabuto consiguió introducir en los sedantes de los reos, murieron en un profundo sueño.

Al final del día, ninguna cárcel era lo suficiente fuerte para detenerlo a él.

—¿Lo tienes?

Escuchó a la distancia el suave paso de su chico. Cerró los ojos y giró. Allá, parado en el pie de su cima de cuerpos, Kabuto sostenía una mochila en su espalda y respiraba agitado.

Joven muchacho espectacular, pensó, cuando no dubitó en tirar de los cuerpos al pie de la cima para permitirle bajar con cuidado. Grandes explosiones se escucharon a la lejanía; hirieron sus desarrollados oídos y las vibraciones pusieron en punta sus sentidos. En medio de la ciudad, un estruendo así no sería ignorado.

En medio de la nada, un lugar que nunca existía estaba encontrando su final.

Cuando cortaron la comunicación a la media noche, el tiempo comenzó a correr para ellos. Tres días, a lo mucho, era el tiempo que tardarían en percatarse que Katorga había sido tomado.

_No importa,_ pensó al recordar cuando alguna vez se paró ahí con orgullo, _si alguna vez fue capaz de construirlo, rehacerlo en otro lugar no sería una molestia suya._

—Eres magnífico, Kabuto.

Las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de rosa, producto de su agitado andar. Cuando agarró la mano de Orochimaru, sus dedos rozaron la escamosa piel de sus yemas. Su pupila se expandió. Pero el estupor no duró demasiado cuando poco después, entre la sima de cuerpos, rugidos y lamentos comenzaron a florecer. _Aún quedaban vivos,_ aquellos criminales que habían estado encerrados en Gulag. Ellos se encargarían de terminar con los restos y enfrentarse a los escuadrones de las fuerzas armadas cuando llegaran.

Seguramente, américa y china lanzarían un comentario con respecto al despliegue de fuerza armada en su propio territorio, y la ONU se embarcaría en una investigación que Rusia no tardaría en cubrir. Así, su pequeño plan de escape sería protegido por aquellas mismas personas que deberían perseguirlos hasta el fin del mundo.

Kabuto, con un nudo en la garganta, preguntó.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Mejor que nunca.

Bien. Era suficiente.

Tendió la mano y Kabuto enseguida le entregó la mochila que con tanto recelo cargó. Un par de carpetas de archivos, unas cuantas memorias externas y una fotografía era todo lo que guardaba ahí. Orochimaru se tomó su tiempo en evaluar hoja por hoja, cada vez más impaciente por no encontrar lo que con tanto esmero había creado.

¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Fueron todos los papeles que encontraste?

—Todos los que pude rescatar —repitió ante la molestia en su mentor. Poco después, casi arrepintiéndose, añadió:—. Algunos archivos fueron eliminados antes de que _él_ pudiera guardarlos en la memoria, pero todo lo que consta a su trabajo, fue rescatado. Solo…

Orochimaru levantó la cabeza y su expresión se endureció. El rostro de Kabuto, aún bajo la recubierta máscara de la indiferencia y malestar, lo decía todo.

Miedo.

—Mi niño, _echarte para atrás ahora ya no es una opción_. Si tienes algo que añadir, este es tu momento de demostrarme tu lealtad.

Kabuto se quedó estático en su lugar. Su respiración se aceleró. Uno, dos, cinco, diez, quince inhalaciones rápidas y saboreando la sangre de haberse mordido la boca. El miedo parecía una vieja amiga que había vuelto a posicionarse en sus hombros, pero esa no era la primera vez que la sentía.

Orochimaru apretó los labios y meneó la cabeza antes de levantar su pierna y pisar con fuerza.

Un solo movimiento. El pecho de Oleg, tirando boca arriba bajo sus pies, explotó con sus órganos esparciéndose bajo suyo. La fuerza de un humano normal no habría sido suficiente para destrozar el cuerpo como _él lo hizo._ Kabuto, recién consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, sintió una corriente helada recorrerle la espalda.

—¿Lo comprendes? —susurró. Los delgados dedos de Orochimaru comenzaron a delinear la mejilla de su joven alumno. Kabuto tembló ligeramente bajo su tacto, pero no desvió la mirada, como si supiera que aquel gesto sería suficiente para cavar una cruz sobre él. Con las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos, observó sin pestañear la criatura extraña que ahora era su maestro, y asintió lentamente, exhalando tan fuerte como podía—. Si quisiera matarte como _ellos,_ hace mucho tiempo que lo hubiera hecho. Pero yo no soy como esos rusos, _yo te considero alguien importante_. Tienes mi respeto, y como tal, tu vida será salvada hasta que opine lo contrario.

Kabuto lo entendió en ese entonces; lo que alguna vez fue humano en Orochimaru, había desaparecido hace mucho.

Las piernas de Kabuto temblaron, Orochimaru fue lo suficiente rápido para sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo. Otras explosiones continuaron retumbando detrás suyo haciendo compás a la llegada del amanecer. La lluvia había pasado.

Un nuevo día se levantaba ante ellos.

Y todo por culpa de los rusos.

—No volveré a dudar de usted. —susurró, encontrando su propia voz en su jocoso ucraniano. Las palabras, alguna vez tan familiares para él, ahora no dejaban de escucharse distantes. Sostuvo el brazo de su mentor y obligó a sus piernas a resistir su peso cuando dio dos pasos lejos de él. De todo. Lejos de Katorga y de la ratonera a la que alguna vez había sido confinado.

Era tiempo de escapar.

Los dos caminaron de la mano. Uno erguido, saboreando la libertad, y otro aguerrido, oprimiendo su temor hasta enterrarlo en el fondo de él. Los gritos comenzaron a sonar distantes y las explosiones mucho más brillosas. La idea de Orochimaru, el creador de humanos capaces de comerse el mundo, ya no era una idea tan lejana.

Antes de llegar a la pista de vuelo, el silencio que los había acompañado en tantos kilómetros se rompió.

—¿Sabes dónde está?

Casi dos décadas lejos de su creación. Era demasiado tiempo sin saber algo de él.

Kabuto asintió.

—Asia… se encuentra en Asia.

—Ya veo.

El jet que había preparado antes del cataclismo se encontraba en el punto marcado. Grande, lo suficiente grande para los dos y todas las muestras que Kabuto había estado recolectado a lo largo de los años. En la cabina del piloto, un cuerpo putrefacto yacía sentado en el asiento de conductor. Hace ya dos semanas que había fallecido, pero nadie podría dar pie a ello si su _gen_ aún se encontraba rondando en la pila de cuerpos de Gulag.

Era importante pasar todas las puertas biológicas del sistema, o de lo contrario, una personas podría ser fácilmente suplantada.

Orochimaru se puso manos a la obra. En uno de los asientos traseros, un conjunto de ropas descansaba para él. Se limpió y vistió en la cabina del baño, y cuando salió, Kabuto terminaba de ordenar todos los controles para que su vuelo no fuera guiado. Cuando Kabuto volvió a ver a Orochimaru, ahora tenía un aspecto más _humano_. Le tendió un moño para que se amarrara el cabello y comenzó a encender el aeroplano. El motor del jet vibró ligeramente y el sonido de las turbinas rodeó el lugar. Orochimaru, un poco más acostumbrado a estos ruidos tan toscos, no hizo algún gesto de molestia a sonido.

En cambio, se giró y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Sabes dónde está la isla de _Wrangel_?

Su nuevo cuartel. El lugar que había dejado abandonado hace una década atrás.

Kabuto, después de fruncir el ceño intentando recordar los mapas que con tanto esmero había dibujado, asintió.

—Sé cómo llegar a ella.

—Perfecto.

El jet corrió antes de levantarse en el aire y desaparecer por el horizonte. Poco después, el completo de Katorga retumbó en una última explosión.

Mientras sobrevolaba el bosque de Siberia, en la mente de Kabuto rememoró la última pregunta que Oleg le hizo en vida, y le respondió:

_«Nunca lo entenderías… nunca entenderías porqué este podrido mundo necesita del cambio que solo Orochimaru puede hacer. Nunca lo entenderías, y por ello tendrás que pagar con tu vida»._

Solo tres días más tarde, Rusia entera se sumió en una alerta roja.

* * *

_Hola~_, nuevo fanfic aquí.

Tengo un capítulo más ya publicado en mi cuenta en Wattpad, pero como pronto comenzaré a subir más capítulos allá, quería que ambos se publicaran en simultáneo. Espero que les guste este prólogo.

Ahora, quería añadir que si bien la pair principal es SNS, habrán otras intermedias. Vuelvo a recalcar que Naruto tendrá OOC por buena cantidad de capítulos, pero este irá bajando conforme avance la historia. Gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Una mudanza aburrida

**Disclaimer.-** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Además de la historia y algunos originales esparcidos en ella, nada es mío.

**Summary.-** Naruto nunca se consideró un adolescente normal. Tal vez porque en lugar de ir a un café, ver películas en el cine, estudiar para los exámenes o comportarse como un idiota; ponía su vida en riesgo salvando el mundo de enemigos muy poderosos.

Es por ello que ahora, despedido y obligado a abandonar su país con una nueva identidad gracias a protección de testigos, no sabe qué hacer con su vida. Ir a la escuela, tener amigos, salir de paseo... ¿Cómo es que la gente normal hace todo eso y no se aburre?

Naruto sabe que no puede dejar su pasado atrás por más que intente, y ahora que este viene e intenta matarlo sin un porqué, se verá obligado a confiar en aquellos en quienes menos cree capaces.

**Advertencias.-** Presencia de OOC por parte de Naruto. Estos irán bajando conforme avance la historia.

**Pairing.-** Sasuke U./ Naruto U.

* * *

Departamento de Recursos Humanos.

Sede, Buryatia.

ÚNICAMENTE PERSONAL AUTORIZADO TIENE PERMISO DE ABRIR ESTA MISIVA. SE ENCUENTRA PROHIBIDO LA DIVULGACIÓN PARCIAL O TOTAL DE LA INFORMACIÓN PREVIA A REVELAR.

Estimado señor Umino, Naruto.

Con esta misiva informativa, la Organización O.S.C. tiene la obligación de comunicarle a su agente N° 2001010 **—Umino, Naruto****—** la solicitud de la federación de las fuerzas armadas rusas, quienes después de un conceso de emergencia con los líderes de la O.S.C., decretaron oficialmente la baja de sus servicios en el sistema de O.S.C. por actos vulnerables de información en el plantel laboral.

Previo a esto, se le informa que su fecha límite cuenta con cuarenta y cinco días **—45—** útiles, plazo en el cual deberá entregar su dimisión a la rama principal en Kurgan, según las leyes 51° y 63° del manual de fuerzas armadas, y dar paso a sus cargos a su siguiente oficial al mando.

Se le hace conocimiento de igual forma que, la Organización O.S.C., aliado al sistema de identidad de la Federación de Rusia, apoya y contribuye al programa de ex miembro protegido, y se le dará importancia a su caso en las próximas setenta y dos **—72—** horas útiles, tiempo que cual dispone para acercarse a exigir su nueva identidad.

Se le notifica, además, que el anexo con la lista de países en disponibles para exigir una nueva nacionalidad con una rápida atención, será entregado a esta misma dirección en un plazo no mayor a los diez **—10—** días útiles. Se le solicita, para un mejor servicio, seguir con los pasos indicados en el documento adjunto a esta misiva y así obtener mayor información.

Y se le comunica encarecidamente que, de ignorar y/o rechazar este mensaje, posterior al tiempo límite, el agente N° 2001010 **—Umino, Naruto—** será considerado como enemigo de la patria, y su captura quedará a manos del gobierno ruso y la organización O.S.C.

Atte. La Organización. O.S.C.

* * *

Naruto estaba seguro que su presencia ahí era por razones poco adecuadas. Dejó su _Beretta_ cargada bajo la almohada cuando el primer golpe en la puerta lo alertó, y de un salto, se puso de pie en su alcoba. Cerró los ojos.

Mientras se decidía entre abrir la puerta y fingir que no había escuchado _sus pasos acercándose_, se preguntó si es que no había exagerado un poco en su reacción, si no estaba generalizando un problema que podría ignorarse dejándolo ir con la suya solo una vez en la vida. Estaba a tiempo, aun, de arrepentirse por su decisión y dejarlo pasar. En el pasado lo había hecho incontables veces, nunca había resultado un caos mayor de un par de regaños de su superior.

Pero ahora era distinto, pensó otra vez, y se mordió con fuerza el labio consiente que ya nada sería igual.

El golpe en la puerta se volvió a repetir, más claro y fuerte, y la manija se agitó en un intento de abrir la puerta sin resultado. Su voz rompió con el silencio que había estado resguardado desde su llegada y ahora, atrapado con las manos en la masa, solo le quedaba fingir que nada había pasado.

—Ya voy…

Inhaló hondo y dejó sus dedos en el picaporte, presintiendo que _del otro lado_, ya sentían su cercanía. Un golpe más, llamó a su nombre mucho más grave de lo que hubiera esperado. Se arrepintió momentáneamente de lo que había hecho.

Pero no había forma de cambiar el pasado.

Cuando tomó el picaporte y lo giró, una fuerza _descomunal_ lo empujó hacia atrás y tamborileó en el piso, desconcertado. Pestañeó rápidamente cuando allí, en el centro de su _nueva_ habitación, yacía parado una de las pocas personas con autoridad de darle una buena reprimenda.

No tomó reparos en acusarlo.

—¿Dónde está?

—No sé de qué hablas…

—Dime donde está —lo interrumpió.

Estaba hablando con una tranquilidad no común para su ira, como si pensara que palabras usar contra él sin que sonara lo suficiente fuerte para alejarlo. Naruto cerró los ojos otra vez e inhaló lento, como si el no _verlo_ volviera a Iruka invisible y lo protegiera de su sermón.

Por supuesto, ahora, nada de eso serviría. _Nunca había _servido Solo le quedaba mentir un poco más y ver si podía librarse del castigo que pudiera imponerle.

—No sé a qué te estas refiriendo —le respondió.

Iruka entrecierra los ojos y lo observa con una expresión que poca confianza dejaba a dar. Como si se antepusiera a su respuesta, apretó los labios y los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas. Naruto ve en él la molestia que había estado cargando por tanto tiempo.

Y solo él era apto de hacerlo explotar.

—No eres capaz de engañarme —le dijo. No había ira en su voz, no era una pregunta que pudiera responder. Esperó:—. _Te he criado_ por mucho tiempo, Naruto, y eso me da derecho a saber _cuándo_ eres capaz de mentir por librarte de romper una regla más.

Naruto abrió los labios para objetar, pero una de las manos de Iruka lo detuvo antes de que pudiera objetarse.

Aun así, ¿acaso se había equivocado? Cuando lo había hecho, realmente creyó que conseguiría librarse. _Que inocente de su parte había resultado todo ello_.

Pero ahora, como siempre, era su orgullo lo que se interponía en darle la razón, y las palabras se amontonaron en su boca antes de que pudiera pensarlas.

—¿Seguirás negándolo después de todo?

—No comprendo a que se debe todo esto.

Dos segundos. Bastó eso para que una mano de Iruka se levante y lo sostenga del brazo como si fuera un niño, encarando su actuar. Naruto oprime un grito que florecía del fondo de su garganta antes de que Iruka se le adelante otra vez.

—¿Dónde está el arma?

_Ah, eso,_ pensó con sarcasmo, _un poco tarde para reclamar cuando ya no podemos informarlo a migraciones._

—No traje ningún arma de _allá._

No era la mejor respuesta, ni siquiera era una creíble.

Iruka tiró de su brazo otra vez y ahora, con una mueca molesta, se ve más energúmeno de lo que intentaba postrarse. Naruto lo sabe; está intentando controlar su ira solo porque el cambio es difícil para él también, pero eso no lo hace más simple. Nada de eso podía ser simple, no podía pedirle cambiar tan pronto y dejar todas sus barreras como si fuera un buen niño.

—Si solo lo hubieras ocultado mejor, _esta conversación nunca hubiera pasado_ —susurró él—, pero migraciones acaba de enviar un documento sobre artículos no declarados que encontraron en una de las revisiones, y están pidiendo una explicación. _Necesito que me indiques una explicación de porqué trajiste un arma contigo._

—Entonces no respondas, ¿no crees? Si piden explicaciones, dile que fueron decoraciones para pared. Algún sable, o espada antigua que finja ser un ornamento peligroso. Después de todo, es lo que hiciste con tu juego de sables. —Los colores de Iruka cambiaron de un rosa a un rojo en segundos. Naruto se mordió la lengua al percatarse que acaba de confesar. Sus hombros decayeron cuando suspira en resignación—. Bien, sí traje un arma, pero tú también lo has hecho _y no te veo escribiendo explicaciones a un estado._

Iruka negó como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decirle. Era injusto de verdad, permitirle a él traer consigo sus juguetes y dejarlo a él sin sus armas. _Más de una,_ en realidad, pero no tenía que saber eso aún.

—Esta conversación es por ti, _no por mis cosas_. —le dijo después de contar hasta diez. No le encontró sentido el pelear más—. ¿Dónde lo escondiste?

—¿Por qué crees que está escondido aquí?

Iruka lo ignoró y observó la habitación con minuciosidad.

Muchos cachivaches estaban tirados en el suelo; una caja se había caído de lado y más de la mitad de cosas se encontraban desparramadas por todos lados. Empujados con sus pies, Iruka avanzó hasta las repisas donde había acomodados los discos de vinilo. Los sostuvo uno por uno y los tiró sobre la cama, para la molestia de Naruto.

—Ten cuidado en rallarlos, me costaron muchos _rublos_ y son de colección. No podré conseguir otros iguales por más que busque.

Iruka continuó haciendo a oídos sordos, para su lamento.

Cuando terminó con los estantes ya ordenados, tiró de las aun cajas selladas y las abrió una por una, revisando su interior. Más discos de vinilo, libros viejos en cuantiosos idiomas; algunos de colección, otros de bolsillo. Revistas y comics que le habían parecido entretenidos en algún momento, todos de distintas series sin tener alguna conexión. Algunas volaron hacia la cama y otras terminaron de pasta en el suelo. Naruto consigue atrapar algunas en el aire antes de que Iruka deje de revisar las cajas para comenzar con sus cajones.

—¿No podrías hacerte la vista gorda _solo una vez_? —le pidió, casi suplicando, cuando aceptó que todo estaba perdido.

Iruka levanta la cabeza y gira hacia él. En tres pasos, cruza la distancia que los separa y lo observa fijamente, esperando que diga algo más. Naruto no sabe cómo enfrentar su mirada sin lamentar haberlo engañado, pero no cree ser capaz de vivir sin la protección de _sus equipos_¸ y valora mucho más su vida que la pobre conciencia que le queda ahora.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le pregunta, como si no pudiera imaginarse una buena razón para haber roto las reglas. _La única regla_, en realidad.

Naruto desvía la mirada sin soportar toda la conciencia sobre él.

—Para sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir, el único motivo por el cual aún no se había tirado ni escapado del mundo.

Como si sus palabras fueran hirientes, Iruka frunce el ceño y se gira a continuar su búsqueda. Nada parece detenerlo ahora. Murmura algunas quejas, reclamos que Naruto ha escuchado en los últimos meses y ahora sabe de memoria. Vivir no es complicado si _él lo permite_. Y las armas no se lo van a permitir, al igual que todo su confuso mundo. No puede dejar el pasado atrás, se queja.

Son recién siete de la mañana, pero el JetLag le hace sentir como si fuera medio día. Aunque no tiene sentido, considerando que _allá_ son dos horas menos que Japón y no debería pasar de las cinco de la mañana. Naruto no siente el cansancio que debería tener para estar ya _cuatro_ días en ese país, pero no puede evitarlo; mientras más lo intenta, menos se acostumbra su cuerpo a la tierra nipona.

Pero la pregunta ronda por su mente, y es que aún no entiende como descubrieron _una_ sola arma entre todo su arsenal. Al menos, si descubrían algo raro, tuvieron que inspeccionar todo el equipaje. _Las cosas no tenían sentido_¸ y presintió que desde el inicio, Iruka ya se había hecho la idea de que traería algo consigo le informaran o no.

Cuando abre su closet y comienza a mover sus abrigos de invierno en busca de _algo,_ Naruto recuerda que escondió los cartuchos de su _Winchester_ en una cajita al fondo del ropero y los nervios le superan.

—Está bien, te lo diré —interrumpió su intento de mover los sacos de dormir que había acomodado estratégicamente para ocultar las municiones—. No desordenes más, detesto doblar ropa y no quiero hacer esto dos veces en un solo día.

—Dime donde está, ahora.

Iruka entrecierra los ojos.

Naruto se rinde en intentar dialogar con él. Piensa en los pro y contra de sacrificar su _Beretta_ por sobre su Winchester, o por el resto de equipo que había traído consigo. Al final pierde, pero no mucho.

Cierra su armario de espaldas en lo que lo empuja hacia la cabecera de su cama. Su almohada, mullida y felpuda, ha estado tirada en el centro de la cama en todo momento. Si fuera él quien revisara el cuarto de alguien más, hubiera comenzado a buscar por ahí. _Bueno, debe ser la vejez y la falta de creatividad_.

Cuando el brillo metálico de la _Beretta_ alumbra a Iruka, Naruto se apresura en sostener el arma y le quita los repuestos que acababa de cargarle. Más le valía estar precavido por si en un arranque de ira, Iruka arremetía contra él. _O contra alguien_, en este punto, ellos tres eran capaces de todo. La sostuve de la culata y le colocó el seguro con cuidado, apuntando para abajo, con la punta en sentido contrario a su cuerpo. Se lo entregó a regañadientes, Iruka se lo arranchó de las manos en un solo movimiento.

—¿Eso es todo?

Naruto rodó los ojos.

—¿Qué más quieres? —le preguntó.

Iruka elevó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, inhalando con brusquedad. Naruto volvió a morderse la lengua y se aseguró de mantener su silencio cuando arrastró los pies a los estantes de libros gruesos —enciclopedias anatómicas alemanas que consiguió hace muchos años— y extrajo de los lomos cuatro cargadores extra que le correspondían a su semi-automática.

—¿Realmente es todo?

—Por Dios, si no me crees, ¡continúa buscando por tu cuenta!

Su comentario no fue asertivo, para nada asertivo, pero la mueca de Iruka se relajó después de ello. Parecía ser la paz por ahora. Unos segundos más tarde, dejó de cruzarse de brazos y suspiró, como si fuera responsable de ordenar un gran caos regado por un niño de primaria. Naruto pensó en sarcásticas respuestas que podría comentarle si en fuera porque también buscaba aquella paz desde que llegó.

—Bien —le respondió—, está bien. Te creo. No tienes más motivos para engañarme a mí o a tu otro padre. Pero tenemos que hablar de esto, Naruto, y de lo peligroso que fue de tu parte ponernos en riesgo con migraciones. _Ellos_ te advirtieron que un solo error podría reportarte de regreso a Rusia, y hemos luchado mucho para conseguir lo que tenemos. —segundos después, viendo el pequeño caos que había creado en el cuarto de su _hijo_¸ añadió:—. Cuando termines de ordenar, baja a la cocina a desayunar. Kakashi y yo necesitamos hablar contigo de lo que haremos de ahora en adelante.

_De lo que ustedes harán_, le respondió en su mente.

Asintió y después de dudarlo unos instantes, Iruka se acercó y lo abrazó, besó su cabeza, y le dijo que superarían todo eso juntos, como familia.

Naruto lo vio desaparecer de su cuarto tan rápido como llegó y lo perdió de vista al final del corredor. Solo ahí, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó en la pared, con el corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho.

Lentamente, y seguro de que ahora se encontraba _completamente_ solo, se resbaló hasta quedarse sentado con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, y ocultó su cabeza en ellas, sollozando por primera vez, consciente de todo.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

* * *

La guerra finalmente había terminado. Después de años de batalla que han ahogado personas en sangre, la rendición de fuerzas enemigas es un hecho realidad. Ya no hay más diferencias, ya no más rencillas. El mundo parece haber llegado a un punto de quiebre y las grandes naciones intentan reconfortar a los heridos.

Debería ser una ocasión para celebrar, el fin de una era y el comienzo de un nuevo mundo de paz por los próximos años.

En cambio, las ciudades están llenas de miradas enojadas y susurros cautelosos. Murmullan como si el caos recién comenzara. Murmullan como ciudadanos que han vivido los horrores del mundo de primera mano, que saben que un tratado no terminará con su ira ni engaño. Hablan como si estuvieran llenos de miedo, porque en realidad lo están, y solo aquellos que han vivido aquellos años rojos en sus pequeñas ciudades son capaces de entender el poder que aún no ha salido a la luz, pero que los persigue noche tras noche. Observan como en el resto del mundo celebran de la caída de Alemania, mientras en que su pequeña URSS, las ratas son cazadas a espaldas de los demás.

Stalin no tiene piedad. La segunda guerra mundial lo ha cambiado. Europa es un caos y Asia uno mayor. América no deja de meterse en sus asuntos, la guerra fría es una realidad. La gente murmura, pero no se enfrenta.

Ni él ni sus ciudadanos pueden aceptar este tratado de paz que sirve de coladera para los demás en su pequeña Rusia sea el fin de sus dominios. No, si él podía detenerlo.

Alemania está pisando fondo, pero no es la primera vez. Ellos podrían ser los próximos. Nadie lo evita, no con el enfrentamiento americano y su capitalismo arrasador. Su gente podría defenderlos, pero _los tratados_ evitan que se mueva a libertad.

Los susurros crecen con los días, un nuevo nombre se forma.

O.S.C.

Organización secreta militar, sistema cazador de espías capitalistas, comunistas falseados.

Agentes altamente calificados elegidos por sus tácticas de guerrilla, científicos innovadores, creadores de las mayores armas de la segunda guerra mundial. ¿Energía nuclear? Su próximo motor. Pioneros en todos los aspectos, padres del engaño y de la usurpación.

Primeros en modificar la genética con tal de salvaguardar su identidad.

Una de las primeras formas en salvar su identidad fue destruyéndola. Hitler lo intentó, y de alguna forma tuvo éxito con su pionero intento.

Consiguió ocultar su identidad genéticamente a ojos de los demás. ¿Qué les impedía a ellos hacer lo mismo?

La O.S.C. crece día a día. Sus hombres son cada vez más habilidosos y despiadados en sus trabajos. No existen, no pueden ser derrotados. El poder siempre fue controlado por el estado, no había nada de qué preocuparse, declaró Stalin en una de sus múltiples reuniones secretas, es solo una medida temporal, una forma de parar a esos americanos y sus intentos de controlar el mundo. Se puede controlar, _yo lo controlo_.

Pero él sabe que sus palabras son vacías, y no duda en dejarlos en libertad cuando su descenso se ve acercar.

Si había funcionado tan bien en su vida, ¿qué tan complicado sería mantenerlo en pie tras su muerte?

Tiene raíces fuertes. Los susurros de los ciudadanos que alguna vez rondaron por las ciudades menguan a montón. Nadie los recuerda, nadie sabe quiénes son. Stalin está muerto, la guerra está acabando. No hay necesidad de protegerse de nadie, ¿de qué hay que temer?

La O.S.C. se extiende. No solo rusos son aceptados en sus filas. Niños abandonados genéticamente saludables; con un poco de entrenamiento, sobresalen en sus filas y extienden el poder más allá de las fronteras. África, Europa, Asia, Sudamérica. Nadie los detiene, no pueden.

Y ellos lo saben, porque ahora controlan Rusia.

Pocos lo saben. No hay razón para alarmarlos. Rusia no puede controlarse solo; es grande, torpe, y con mucha gente interesada en sus propios vienes. La O.S.C. se encarga de ellos, de todos. No hay de qué temer, solo velan por su bien.

Ya no hay susurros, la gente ya no habla de ellos. Lo han logrado.

La O.S.C. celebra su creación invitando a las mejores mentes maestras a cruzar el límite de la genética en un siguiente nivel. Lo tienen todo; el monopolio del mundo, aquel sueño americano, ellos lo sostenían hace mucho.

Y Naruto era fiel partidario de ellos, un alto miembro de la O.S.C. que saboreó la gloria antes de ser echado a los perros.

¿Cómo podía una gran organización, basada en el bienestar de su gente, lanzarlo al abismo sin dudar?

Nunca pudo entenderlos. Lo intentó, y falló en el juego.

Las estadísticas, desde ese momento, ya no estaban de su lado.

_«El noventa y nueve por ciento de los antiguos agentes no lograr pasar el primer año»_

La supervivencia de la O.S.C. se basó en mantener oculta una identidad. Con esta devuelta, tu invisibilidad ante tus enemigos se volvía tu nueva daga mortal.

Accidentes de auto, suicidios, problemas con la mafia local; ser consciente de que el mundo era _consciente_ de tu existencia. Pocos soportaban la presión, era común que liberarse de la O.S.C. representará tu fin como humano.

Nadie que pensara en la muerte constantemente podría considerarse uno.

_«A partir del segundo año, sois unos guerreros. Pero aun así, la barrera de la vida se vuelve un dilema para nueve de cada diez de ellos»_

_«El tercer año es el peor. La locura te corroe. Vez amenaza donde no»_

_«El cuarto año… tienes mucha suerte si llegas al cuarto año. Pocos lo logran sin volverse dementes para siempre. Pero te cuidado»_

La paz nunca es una opción.

Pero no todo está perdido.

_«A partir del quinto año, los que consiguen superar sus propios demonios, cruzan la barrera de la libertad»_

No hay mayor sueño que la libertad besando tu piel, y la tranquilidad saber que estarás para un nuevo amanecer.

Era ese, según palabras de sus padres, lo que ellos deseaban para él.

Aun si el temor de la muerte siempre lo asechara.

Lo nombraron Naruto Umino. Hijo adoptado Iruka Umino y sobrino de Kakashi Hatake, originario de Siberia, diecisiete años. Pasó por tres centros de adopción antes de terminar en la pequeña ciudad de Buryatia, donde se crio por una afable familia que vivió sus últimos momentos de paz en medio de la nada hasta que un accidente de auto le quitara la vida a su falsa madre adoptiva. Estudiante de Alikovo de Vaganova, una escuela pequeña y rural recóndita en alguna parte de Buryatia por si alguien se tomaba la molestia de investigar. Sin antecedentes penales. Sin licencia para conducir.

En palabras del mundo, un joven adolescente que comenzaba su vida en una nueva ciudad.

Funcionó con la embajada y la cita no tardó en llegar. Un boleto de avión llegó a sus manos antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Su tutor legal, Iruka Umino, manejó su documentación como su padre todo el tiempo que esperó en Rusia a que le permitieran soltar su andar. Kakashi mantuvo su papeleo aparte. Por supuesto, _no se tomarían la molestia de explicar que tan complicada era su relación en realidad._

Todo parecía ir de viento en popa excepto por una cosa.

Él no se encontraba de acuerdo.

Ni ayer, ni hoy, ni nunca.

No después de ser echado como una basura por quienes le tendieron una mano. No después que su vida dejó de funcionar para ellos y fue rebajado a _un civil más_. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida ahora, después de todo? Ya no lo necesitaban. Él no necesitaba a ninguno de ellos tampoco.

No necesitaba vivir si no tenía un motivo para ello.

Era una atadura a sus padres, una atadura que nadie se tomó la molestia de negar.

La federación le escribió. Prohibido, en letras mayúsculas, divulgar algo de lo vivido _toda su vida_, por más que valga la ironía. Prohibido pertenecer a la milicia extranjera. Prohibido practicar nacionalmente en algún deporte marcial. Prohibido sacar carnet de vuelo, prohibido destacar.

Prohibido llevarse armas consigo.

El mensaje era claro; armas de todo tipo de existencia. Blancas y de fuego; químicas y biológicas. Pasó por un estudio médico para asegurarse que no portara nada contagioso, se aseguraron de nivelar todo exceso hormonal. Nada de lo que pudiera delatarlo, nada de lo que sirviera como nexo de la O.S.C. en el extranjero, podía ser tocado.

Pero él ya no era parte de ellos, y no tenía sentido continuar con sus absurdas leyes si ahora era un usuario más.

Su favorita, _Aitor_, de veintiún centímetros y medio y de mango de poliamida, es una navaja que oculta en su cajón de medias. Equipos pesados, como sus escopetas y carabinas, las fragmentó en pedazos por lo largo de sus cajones y descansan a la espera de que los vuelva a juntar. Dos rifles, un _Winchester_ semiautomático y un rifle táctico de la _serie de Minerva_, los oculta en las cajas de ropa. Su carabina _Savage_ se mantiene parado en las cajas de libros que estaban junto a su _Beretta_, su _Sig Sauer_ y su _Ruger_ semiautomático. Los cartuchos y sus repuestos, se distribuyen en el resto de sus cosas.

Solo de esa forma, Naruto considera que vivir en Japón no podría ser del todo trágico.

No si pensaba sobrevivir.

* * *

Aquella mañana, la temperatura en Shibuya rondó cerca de los diez grados en el exterior. Adentro, por la calefacción, no podía bajar de los quince grados.

Naruto terminó de ordenar las cosas desparramadas en el suelo. No eran muchas, no había guardado nada hasta el momento y prefirió ponerlas de vuelta en las cajas en lugar de acomodarlas de forma permanente en su lugar. Con una sudadera negra, camisa a cuadros azul marino y mostaza, pantalón oscuro de pana y medias amarillas, se aseguró de estar preparado antes de bajar a sellar su destino.

El comedor de su nuevo hogar tiene una pinta americana que gritaba "somos extranjeros" a los cuatro vientos. Naruto se toma su tiempo en observar absorto la pared del primer piso y se detuvo en medio del corredor, sin moverse. Con sus padres ahí, los murmullos acompañaron su estancia con un calor hogareño anormal.

Ellos iniciaron antes el desayuno.

No era raro verlos a los dos despiertos tan temprano, siempre lo hacen desde que tiene conciencia, pero si lo es escucharlos discutir entre cuchicheos. Ellos no suelen pelear, no seguido. La discusión parece detenerse cuando se da cuenta que no ocultó su presencia ante ellos, y no queriendo parecer un fisgón, se arrastró a la barra y tomó asiento donde no hubiera papeles dispersos o equipos poco _documentados_. Su _Beretta_, descargada sobre la mesa, también le hacía compañía al resto de armamento que habían colado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, _al parecer, no era el único que había traído algo_.

Pero Iruka, siendo el único capaz de arruinarle una buena broma como esa, golpeó la mesa y atrajo su atención.

—¿Cómo se supone que explicaremos a migraciones de estos materiales no documentados?

Su mirada molesta se dirigió de Naruto a Kakashi en un santiamén, el hombre adulto suspiró con resignación.

En lugar de responder, se giró a su hijo recién llegado y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Buenos días Naruto.

—Buenos días…

Entre los dos entendieron que si querían pasar la mañana, tendrían que soportar la greña que Iruka les preparaba.

Kakashi pasó sus manos en el hombro de Naruto y le dio un suave apretón de confort. Naruto asintió trémulo, entendiendo que ninguno de ellos dos se encontraba con la capacidad de objetar algo contra lo que fuera que _Iruka_ planeara para ellos.

Un huevo duro y jugo de naranja. Ese sería su desayuno por el día de hoy.

—Se les advirtió. _Yo les advertí_. Tenemos a mucha gente tras nosotros vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos y ustedes se atreven a hacer esto.

Viéndolo bien, Naruto se dio cuenta que entre los dos, Kakashi había sacrificado más que él.

Una escopeta y una pistola descansaban en la mesa. Una HATSAN y un GLOCK respectivamente. Las recargas estaban a un lado, y se encontraban _en mucho mejor estado_ que la suya. Por supuesto, traerlas de esa forma podría haber activado alguna alarma, aun cuando su equipaje fue enviado por un servicio especial promocionado por la O.S.C.

Había sido el descuido de Kakashi lo que había activado la alerta, no sus propias armas.

Quiso golpearse la frente.

Por suerte, como el mayor, Kakashi tuvo que dar la palabra por él.

—Es una medida de seguridad…

—Como si todo lo que ahora tenemos que _documentar_ no lo fuera ya —le reclamó.

Era un error, lo entendía. Kakashi suspiró por enésima vez y acarició sus nudillos con la mano derecha. Entendía su error, _lo entendía mejor que nadie_. Pero al igual que Naruto, parecían pensar en los riesgos que sobrellevaban viajar sin su equipo a la mano.

—No tenemos que documentarlo si no queremos —le explicó.

Bien, Naruto no sabía nada de eso, pero la seguridad en la voz de Kakashi le llevó a querer decir algo. Una mirada de Iruka bastó para dejarlo en silencio otra vez en su lugar. Se comió su huevo sin objeción.

—El motivo de todo esto es saber _por qué_ intentan sabotearse sin haber comenzado. Solo cuatro días. Es todo lo que llevamos aquí y ya están metidos en un papeleo que no tienen ni idea. —si Iruka pudiera, sostendría la escopeta y le pegaría un tiro a cada uno. Tal vez así recobrarían un poco de cordura—. ¿Te estás escuchando? _Eres_ el adulto aquí. Deberías darle el ejemplo, no ser su cómplice.

Al parecer, Iruka pensaba que todo había sido su idea. Naruto no pudo sentirse más molesto por eso. Otra vez, guardó su silencio.

Kakashi cerró los ojos y asintió.

Naruto lo sabía, no había nada que pudiera decir o hacer para detener su ira. Si no había explotado en su cuarto, era porque Kakashi había cometido _algo mucho peor_ que él. Por supuesto, no los iba a delatar.

Pero comerse sus críticas era igual de malo que ser llevado a prisión por portar equipamiento ilegal.

La siguiente media hora, Iruka les dijo todo lo que podía decirles del asunto. Desde que son unos irresponsables a que bien podría ir con la embajada y pedir que los reportara por inconscientes. Se terminaron el jugo de naranja en media discusión y Naruto se levantó unos segundos a ir por una galleta antes de continuar escuchando como debió dejarlos atrapados en Shanghái cuando casi pierden la conexión.

Al final, el propio Iruka menguó su ira cuando el hambre le gana y decide tomar su zumo. Para entonces, las orejas de Naruto y Kakashi ya están rojas, y ambos han entendido que la próxima vez que decidan meter algo de contrabando, sería el mismo Iruka quien los llevaría a confesar sus crímenes al estado.

La mañana se pasa en silencio. Iruka decomisó sus armas y se aseguró, según sus propias palabras, de esconderlas solo para caso de emergencia. Los dejó irse a sus habitaciones solo si aceptaban seguir al pie de la letra todos los pasos de incorporación a la sociedad que venía en el plan de vida ofrecido antes de viajar.

Naruto pasa su tarde en su habitación leyendo sus comic de Archie. Echa un vistazo a las obras de Sabrina y luego deja el comic a los pies de la cama cuando se apoya en la cornisa a observar el jardín desde el interior. Las casas son pequeñas, simples, a comparación de la suya. De vez en cuando ve a un par de niños correr y adultos transitar por la vereda, pero ninguno de ellos se percata de su presencia. La tarde cae rápidamente cuando vuelven a tocar su puerta, y ahora es Kakashi quien le avisa que debe ir a cenar porque tienen algo importante que decirle y no puede esperar más.

Baja a los pocos minutos, ahora el ambiente ha cambiado.

La temperatura sube un poco cuando consiguen descifrar cómo funciona el termostato y Naruto se siente más cálido. La cena es ramen, un platillo que probó en su primer día en la ciudad y que se ha vuelto su favorito del lugar.

—¿Sucede algo?

Los dos adultos intercambian miradas, el gesto de Iruka, con reproche, le hace entender a Kakashi que es su turno de hablar.

—La O.S.C. no ha enviado un mensaje hace un par de días, con una petición del nuevo gerente de relaciones extra-corporativas.

Naruto asintió, no mostrando su disgusto cuando escuchó el nombre del lugar que lo echó.

—¿Qué quieren _ellos_ ahora?

Juega con sus palillos. Hablar japonés nunca le ha sido una dificultad, pero no logra acostumbrarse al acento. Kakashi le da una mirada de pena antes de continuar, buscando la forma más sutil de comunicarle lo sucedido sin herir su orgullo.

—Ellos están pidiendo que te incorpores lo más rápido posible a la sociedad. Es una medida de seguridad, al parecer —añadió rápidamente.

Naruto levanta una ceja, confuso. Ahora juega con sus fideos, con una sensación de sorpresa y nerviosismo extraña floreciendo de él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

—Tres semanas.

Ahora, Iruka fue quien se encargó de hablar.

Naruto contabilizó los días. Veintiún días más de libertad antes de tener que cumplir con un capricho de alguien a quien no conocía.

Sintió nauseas. Su deseo de cenar Ramen desapareció.

—¿Es… definitivo?

Lo preguntó, aun cuando supo que tenía que ser una afirmación. _Siempre era una afirmación con ellos_. No existía forma de negarse a algo que se le imponía como obligación.

Kakashi estira una mano y la apoya en su hombro, observándolo con pena. Si fuera por ellos, no tendría que pasar por tantos líos. No tan pronto, con la herida reciente. Naruto, aun así, no quería sentir su pena. Le daba vergüenza tener que ser consolado tan adulto.

—¿Qué es?

_¿Qué era lo que sellaba su destino? ¿Lo que le ponía fin a su vida como agente de la O.S.C. y lo volvía un civil más?_

Iruka extiende la mano y le empuja un folder que había mantenido a su lado en todo momento. Naruto recién es consciente de _eso_. Su identificación en la primera cara, su hoja de vida y el reporte que la embajada tenía de él. Luego, un pequeño resumen de su carta de despido hecha llegar allá en Rusia.

Pasa la hoja rápidamente, ahora hay una ubicación, la foto de un gran edificio que ocupa casi la hoja entera. Lee la descripción; es una escuela.

No tiene que sumar dos más dos para entender que pasa.

—Naruto…

Levanta la cabeza. Se encuentra con dos pares de ojos observándolo. Traga frustración.

—¿Si les dijera que no me encuentro bien con lo que están pasando… —duda en continuar. Las palabras no saben de él con la facilidad que le hubiera gustado.— me dejarían hacer lo que quisiera?

Antes su vida era peligrosa. Nunca lo había dudado. Hubieron días que consideró que serían los últimos de su vida, situaciones donde todo parecía ser el fin.

Pero tenía un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, y solo por ello le importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran de él. Nunca le había importado. Malas palabras siempre habían existido y aprendió a vivir con ella.

Ahora… ¿cómo se atrevían a venir un día y decirle que debe dejar de ser todo lo que conoce y se vuelva algo que nunca fue? No poder dormir, no sentirse seguro ni ahí ni en Rusia ni en ninguna parte. Perder lo último de decisión que le quedaba por orden de superiores que ya no lo regían.

Kakashi le lanza una mirada a Iruka, quien asiente lentamente y su rostro de a pocos se ablanda. Naruto tiembla.

—No quiero su pena, no quiero _palabras de consuelo ni esas mierdas_. Ustedes son mi familia, son lo único que me queda y por eso díganme la verdad. Si yo decidiera revelarme de sus instrucciones… ¿ustedes me defenderían?

Pero Naruto no tuvo que escuchar la respuesta para saberla.

_No._

En sus ojos, en sus expresiones, en sus gestos. Todo le decía no. No lo dejarían irse lejos de ese lugar. No lo dejarían escapar del destino que lo marcaban con tal de deshacerse de él. No a pesar de haber sido el mejor en lo suyo desde siempre.

No iba a llorar. Ellos no lo merecían.

—Nos hubiera gustado poder hacer algo —le susurró Iruka segundos después.

Se levanta de su asiento y rodea a Naruto hasta fundirlo en un abrazo. Siente su temblor, sus gestos. Poco a poco, se ha ido abriendo a ellos. Demostrando expresiones que muchas personas creían que no tenía.

Era solo un niño, _es_ solo su niño.

Kakashi lo abraza también, se apoya en su otro lado. Las palabras rebobinan en la cabeza de Naruto como un remolino. Se esfuerza en hablar a continuación.

—¿Qué dijo Pávlov?

Era predecible que Pávlov, después de haber conocido a Naruto hace ya casi un mes, hubiera comentado algo al respecto.

Pávlov fue su agente a cargo del caso, la persona a la que recurrirían directamente por algún tipo de conflicto o problema ocasionado en su reincorporación. Era la única persona que consideraba a Naruto un joven normal aparte de sus padres. El único que podía sentir las emociones confusas por las que estaba pasando y comprendía su malestar.

Iruka negó lentamente.

—No puede hacer nada. Son órdenes de superior.

Genial. _Todo era genial_.

Lo siguientes minutos son una ola de comentarios y explicaciones.

Pávlov les explicó que lo que la O.S.C. buscaba en Naruto era deshacerse de cualquier posibilidad de riesgo de infiltración. Mientras fuera alguien para la sociedad nipona, tendrían que mantener bajo control su ira con tal de proteger a su familia. Por supuesto, la única forma de contener a Naruto de sus rabietas era su familia. Tanto a él como a las personas que lo rodearían en la escuela, una vez que ingresara, ya no habría marcha atrás para él.

—¿Realmente consideran que poner en riesgo la vida de muchos jóvenes es lo mejor para ellos?

Naruto no cabía en su sorpresa e irritación. Solo imaginarse por un instante que alguien lo encuentre y desee su cabeza, ¿acaso no se aprovecharía de cualquier estudiante del lugar para ser una carnada suya? No tendría paz mental nunca. Todo intento de traerlo en paz solo había servido para encadenarlo a un lugar.

—Desearía verlos a ellos intentar tener una vida normal —susurró, conteniendo el odio en sus palabras—, una vida donde no busquen la muerte de nadie, pero todos busquen las suyas. Desearía que ellos pagaran por lo que me están haciendo ahora.

El abrazo se fortaleció.

Una escuela no era malo. En realidad, Naruto había ido a una en su juventud, dentro de la O.S.C. donde se entrenó. Aprendió a disfrutar de la escuela a su modo. Fue el más joven y notable de su graduación.

Pero una escuela _normal_ no era algo que él pudiera controlar. No si nadie se podía proteger, no si no supiera a quien proteger.

Las palabras escritas en el folder detallaban cada paso a tomar. Naruto no tenía que pensar nada en lo absoluto; todo ya estaba marcado desde que puso un pie en el avión y salió de Rusia.

Es por ello que ahora, lo único que deseaba era tener paz en los pocos días que le quedaban.

—Estaré en mi habitación.

Ninguno de los dos intentó detenerlo. Naruto se liberó del agarre y caminó cabizbajo por el corredor al pie de la escalera, donde se detuvo otra vez. Cerró los ojos e inhaló. Contó hasta diez. Pensó en su lema.

_«Los demonios solo se ocultan de aquellos a los cuales nunca deben atacar»_

Y él acababa de encontrar a uno de ellos escribiendo su destino.

* * *

Antes de todo, le agradezco a Lizzy por hacer este capítulo aceptable 3

Quisiera repetirle la presencia de OOC por parte de Naruto (y de otros personajes) los primeros capítulos. Es adrede (?) e irá bajando conforme avance la historia (la cual es larga, e intentaré manejar lo mejor posible). Espero que les gustara el capítulo, subiré a más tardar el lunes, el siguiente.


End file.
